


Unwind

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: You help Rick relax after a long, taxing day in Alexandria.





	

You had been in Alexandria for a few months now, having been found by Daryl and Aaron scavenging for food in an old superstore. You had just eaten your last can of beans the night before. After they asked you the three questions, they took you back to Alexandria and you were amazed that something this civilized could exist after the whole world went to shit.  
You got along with everyone fairly quickly; they all seemed like your family now. Maggie had become one of your closest friends; almost like a sister to you. But out of everyone, you were closest to Rick. The two of you had an instant connection, but had kept it quiet at first due to the age gap and out of consideration for Carl. He eventually found out after you accidentally slept over and got caught sneaking out the next morning. Everyone was surprised at how well he took it, but it made things much easier that you didn’t have to hide your feelings from everyone. And it had surprised no one a few weeks later when you moved into the Grimes household. It had been a bit of an adjustment full of awkward moments, but now it felt like home.  
Today you were staying around the house with Judith while Rick and everyone thought of strategies to deal with the quarry full of walkers. Carl came back around midday and told you he was taking Judith and going to hang out with Enid for a while. After that, you finally had some time to relax to yourself and curl up on the couch with one of the books you had been wanting to read when you had free time.

Rick came home when the sun was starting to set and you could tell the moment he walked through the door that something was wrong. His body was tense with restrained anger as he hung up his gun belt and walked into the front room where you were. He immediately set on the couch next to you and leaned back against the sofa with his eyes closed.

“What’s wrong. Baby?” You ask, placing your book on the table on your left side and turning towards him.

“The people here don’t understand anything about this world; I just spent my whole day trying to explain to everyone that a quarry full of walkers right in our backyard is something that needs to be dealt with.” He said, opening his eyes and turning his head towards you minutely.

“I’m sorry baby.” You say as you move towards him before lifting your leg over him and settling down into his lap.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He says with his head cocked to the side, but you could see the anger in his eyes starting to be replaced with something else. You felt his hands move up your thighs before settling on your hips with a firm grip.

“Making you feel better,” You say as he leans forward and takes your lips with his. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you try to get as close as possible to him. You groan when you feel his hardness pressing against your center through your jeans. His tongue grazes your bottom lip asking for entrance as you pull yourself closer to him. You feel hands run from your hips downward and you let out a small moan as he grabs your ass.

You break the kiss and move your lips down Rick’s neck before you pull the snaps on his denim button-up open, kissing the flesh as it’s exposed. You move down his chest, his abdomen until you reach his belt. You look up and see Rick looking at you, his eyes dark and hungry.

“Fuck,” he groans as you run your fingers over his erection. Unbuckling his belt, you reach your hands into his jeans and pull out his aching member which had already begun leaking precum. Not wasting any time you run your tongue up the underside of his cock from base to tip. He groans and you can see his hand curl into fists as he tries to restrain himself. His head was thrown back against the couch and you could see his neck tensed. 

You wrap your lips around the head and begin to work him in and out of your mouth, stroking your hand over what doesn’t fit. 

“Fuck, Y/N. Suck it just like that.” Rick groans as you pay special attention to his tip. His words make you groan and you push your thighs together hoping to relieve some of the arousal you feel. None of your previous lovers made you feel a fraction of what Rick did, the man could have you dripping with a look. His hands make their way into your hair, not guiding you but just resting in your Y/H/C locks. 

You push your head down, taking more of his length into your mouth. He groans when he feels himself hit the back of your throat. You stay like that for a couple seconds and pull back using your hands to stroke while you caught your breath before continuing. 

Rick’s hands pull up on your hair, motioning for you to stop and you sit back on your calves. You whimper at the loss, but your mouth isn’t unoccupied for long as his lips slam into yours as you both stand up and move upstairs. The last thing you both wanted right now was to be interrupted by someone, you both needed this. After closing the door to your bedroom, you pull your shirt and bra over your head and move towards the bed.

He pushes you softly and you lay back on the bed. Taking the opportunity, you kick off your sneakers and unbutton your jeans and pull them off. Your legs fall open as Rick climbs over you and settles in between them; his lips meet yours and his hand slips underneath your panties. You breathe in sharply as his fingers touch your clit, moving in circular motions, pausing only to pull your panties down your legs.

“Fuck!” you moan as he slips his finger into your entrance, pumping slowly before adding a second. The feeling of ecstasy only increases as his speed does, but your pleasure is cut short when you feel his fingers retreat. You start to protest, but he slowly puts a finger over your lips.  
“Shh. I think you’ll enjoy this much more.” He says as he moves down your body, kissing all the way.

“Rick!” You shout as he places his lips around your clit and sucks harshly before settling into well-placed licks over your clit as his fingers enter you again. Running your fingers through his hair, you settle back and enjoy.

It didn’t take long for that knot to build as your hands fisted in the sheets, you’re pretty much letting out a constant string of moans and curses as you feel yourself tightening and tightening. Rick senses this and curls his fingers upwards in a “come hither” motion and sucks your clit hard. Your back arches and you shout his name as you writhe in ecstasy. He pulls away with a grin on his face as you settle down from your high. You can see the wetness glistening in his beard and you shiver in delight.  
Wanting more, you pull his lips towards yours as you feel his cock rest against your thigh.

“Fuck me, please.” You practically beg and he looks down at you with a small smirk, not moving at all.

“Please Rick, I need it.” You moan as you reach your hand down and circle your clit to entice him. Suddenly, you’re flipped over on your hands and knees and you feel Rick at your entrance between your soaked thighs. Your head drops down as he thrusts inside you and starts pounding into you roughly.

“This what you wanted? Did you sit at home all day and think about the pounding I was gonna give you when I got home? Goddamn you’re so fucking tight.” He says and you moan listening to his words.

“Did you hear me?” He asks at your silence and you are suddenly jolted forward when his hand crashes down on your ass.  
“Yes, yes,” You moan as he starts to thrust faster and you push back to meet his brutal thrusts. This must excite him because he tightens his grip around your hips, it feels like it might bruise tomorrow, but you don’t care.

“Yes, what?” He prompts and you know what he wants to hear.

“Yes, Daddy. I thought about your big cock fucking me all day.” He groans at your words and you can feel yourself getting close.  
“I hate leaving this house to deal with them when I would rather stay here and pound your little pussy all day baby girl. Fuck, I never get tired of this,” His hand runs up your back between your shoulders and pushes down until your chest is touching the bed.

“Fuck, daddy I’m gonna cum.” You say as you bury your forehead in the comforter and Rick flips you on your back. There’s no time to whine at the loss before he’s thrusting himself back inside you. Your moans echo off the bare walls and you can feel your walls tightening around his cock.

“That’s it, cum all over my cock. Do it baby.” His words push you over the edge and you scream his name as your second release comes in waves. 

“Fuck, baby. I’m gonna cum.” Rick groans and you can feel his hips start to stutter in rhythm and speed up, desperate to find release. You wrap your legs around his back and run your hands over your breasts, rolling your nipples between your fingers.

“Cum inside me, please daddy. I want it so bad; I thought about it all day.” He lets out what sounds almost like a whimper at your words and you can feel his cum hitting your walls as he lets out a long, low groan.

“Fuuuuucccccckkkkkk,” He says as he pulls his slowly softening erection from your swollen pussy.

You look over at Rick as he settles onto his back next to you with a relaxed look on his face. You turn over on your side to face Rick and he looks over at you.

“So, are you feeling better?” You ask with a satisfied tone.

He lets out a small laugh and move closer to kiss you.

“Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
